


The Arkenstone

by BrowneyedShammer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowneyedShammer/pseuds/BrowneyedShammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkenstone isn’t just a pretty gem but a beacon for the true wielder. Imagine the power of kings in the body of a small hobbit who just wants to be left alone. Gandalf is having none of that and blackmails the reluctant man to train the future dwarf king and his band of companions. Reluctant but intrigued with all the swirling potential Bilbo sets out with the dwarf company on an adventure he’d rather not be on and with a man that’s slowly driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not mine!

If anyone where to ask the small man living on the roundest hill at Bag End whether he was happy, he would look up from his book and raise a single eye brow before burrowing back into his novel with a grunt of ‘of course I’m happy.’ Most would smile and walk away content to know the charming young bachelor was happy in his life of solidarity and habitual schedules. Unfortunately no one ever pressed for more, questioning why he never socialized much, or went out with any of the pretty lasses or even ventured far from his home? But no one questioned and Bilbo Baggins kept his mouth firmly shut.

In truth he was lonely, oh so very lonely and something inside of him yearned for the outside world.

Something buried deep inside of him was pulling out to him but he had made a promise long ago to his mother he would stay safe in Bag End and not go out into the world. So there Bilbo stayed, slowly wasting away as the call got stronger and strong each year.

He should have listened to the tales. He should have headed their warnings because they say when you wish upon a falling star you get what you desire and Bilbo Baggins wanted to leave the Shire and find his call.

The stars heard his silent please and granted his boon. His wish was fast approaching and set in motion forces he could not have understood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

It was a pleasant morning like every other day in the Shire. All the other hobbits where all smiles and friendly greetings and Bilbo wanted to hit each and every one over the head with a heavy frying-pan to hopefully knock the happy right out of their skulls. But he couldn’t because that wouldn’t be the ‘respectable’ thing to do. So instead he sat outside of his house- where he’d rather be holed up in- and greeted every neighbor and partook in ‘pleasant’ small talk. He smoked to calm his nerves and stop himself from voicing all of his inappropriate thoughts.

Hobbits where kind and gentle creatures so any of Bilbo’s inner thoughts would have most likely shocked the jolly creatures and cause a few to faint. The thought brought a small smile to Bilbo’s pudgy face as he exhaled a smoke ring and closed his eyes at the idea. He knew just who he’d distress with his words. Those Sackville- Baggins had been giving him a headache since his father had passed away and seeing Lobelia flabbergasted as her cheeks puffed and turned bright red would be worth its weight in gold.

The attack of his exhaled smoke to his sensitive nasal canals sputtered Bilbo from his favorite daydream, to open his eyes to a large man standing at his gate, leaning heavily on a wooden staff. Bilbo prided himself as an excellent judge of character –inherited from his mother- and he had yet to be wrong or even evaluate someone outside of their potential, so looking up at the lanky gray man, Bilbo was floored. The stranger was obviously a very powerful man, both in magic and influence.

“Good Morning?” The hobbit asked with a tremor in his voice. It was a more a test than an actual greeting and his voice never wavered but this stranger couldn’t know that Bilbo was a strong individual, so it was best to play the helpless and scared card.

“Are you wishing me good morning or stating it is a morning I should be good on?” The gray man questioned cryptically.

Bilbo smiled crookedly but inside he was beaming. “Both I suppose.”

“Bilbo Baggins I thought a son of Belladonna Took would have more manners than what little you have displayed so far,” the man reprimanded.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the comment, the tip of his ears growing pink. Rarely was his mother ever referred to by her maiden name. “You know my name but I’m afraid I do not know yours,” replied the hobbit with a cheery smile. Wishing he could have yelled at the man. He was the one being rude.

“I recall you well Bilbo Baggins, as a lad you made off with seven of my Wiz Poppers,” the wizard said with a fond smile.

Bilbo’s face alit with a genuine smile. It had been many years since he had last seen the old wizard and he still looked the same. Bilbo had gotten caught every time he had tried to snatch one of the fireworks for the old mage but it never stopped him from trying.

 “Gandalf, it’s good to know you’re still about telling stories and entertaining the kiddies,” the hobbit said as the great wizard frowned at the comment.

“Enough of the pleasantries, I am here to see the judger of men.”

Bilbo shot to his feet, glancing around nervously and wondering if anyone had heard the old man’s declaration. He glared harshly at the thin man, not caring how old he was. Bilbo would still consider giving him a well -placed right hook if provoked. He kept his hands down but they trembled at his side.

“There is no such person here, I suggest you seek elsewhere and take your trouble with you,” Bilbo stammered. He was so flustered he forgot to get his mail and stumbled up the steps to slam the door and firmly lock it, praying the wizard would leave and never return.

Oh how wrong he was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo made himself a feast that night, unable to push away his nerves. Cooking helped eased his anxiety but only just. A few hours after dusk had fallen. Bilbo’s table was heavily laden with food and his pantry had taken a hard blow. He grimaced at both, not sure what to do with the excess of food that he couldn’t possibly eat in one sitting, or even a week and the pantry that said he needed to go shopping, which meant going into the inner village. He hated the market and all those cherry people. It made his skin crawl. Hobbits had great potential but they wasted it on their boring lifestyles. While Bilbo saw them becoming judges and fair rulers, they farmed their small lands and where content to spend their days unknown. It was painful like having the most beautiful paining and keeping it locked in storage.

He wouldn’t admit it but Bilbo jumped and squealed when someone rapped loudly at his door. He left the kitchen and strutted to the door half-hoping it was Gandalf so he could give the wizard a piece of his mind and then send the man away so he could live in peace again. It wasn’t Gandalf but a rather large dwarf. Bilbo was so surprised he let the man in.

“Dwalin at your service,” the large dwarf said gruffly. Bilbo frowned, wondering why the dwarf was in his hole and half stunned by the large potential radiating from the man. He was a great and loyal warrior.

He fed the man and silently helped arrange his house. Still not sure the dwarf was in the right hole but unable to throw him out. Bilbo half ran and threw open the door at the next ring. This time it was an older dwarf with a long white beard.

“Balin at your service,” he replied with a wide smile. Bilbo stepped aside and let the wise dwarf through. He must have been on a king’s council.

Dwalin greeted Balin with a head butt, causing Bilbo to wince. It didn’t take an idiot to realize the two where brothers. Feeling awkward at the siblings reunion and still puzzled as to why they were in _his_ house he left the living room.

He answered the door when it rang again. “Fili, Kili at your service,” two younger dwarfs said in unison. It took all his self-restraint not to jump the two lads and hug them tight. Their potential was so strong, so powerful. Bilbo saw them doing great things but the oddity was that their potentials where so tightly wound around the other, he doubted they could do anything by themselves.

The door rang again and Bilbo left the four dwarfs moving his furniture to accommodate more people- he assumed dwarfs- and hungrily snacking from his giant feast. On the bright side, the food wasn’t going to be wasted, but he found it a bit rude they all ignored him when he spoke up about their treatment of his mother’s dishes. It was his house and food they were using. Bilbo yanked open the door needing to lash out at someone to relieve the tension and stepped back in surprised when a mass of dwarfs tumbled into his hole. Gandalf was at the back of the group and ducked down to smile thinly at the surprised hobbit.

“Gandalf what is the meaning of all of this,” asked the hobbit with very little patience left. His foot started to tap- a very rude and disrespectful gesture in his community.

The gray wizard’s eyes twinkled as the dwarfs untangled themselves from each other and stood up. “Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur Bombur, Nori, Dori and Ori.” Potential swirled around each dwarf cloaking them in goodness and power. It was like water to a dying man. So much potential in one area and to Bilbo’s growing excitement all of it was being used.

The dwarfs bowed and left the room following the smells to the kitchen. Bilbo blinked, still in a state of shock as his home was being invaded by a mass of dwarfs who were very rude and un-guest like. Bilbo turned to the wizard about to give him a piece of his mind before Gandalf held up his hand.

“I know what you’re going to say, we’re one dwarf short but the feast shall still commence.”

Then the wizard swept past him and joined the bustling crowd of nosy, rude dwarfs as they slowly destroyed his peace of mind. What did Bilbo do to deserve this? He couldn’t understand why they were at his house, eating his food and acting like they owned the place. Worst of all every time he opened his mouth they ignored him and the two things Bilbo hated more than anything was to be ignored and rudeness.

“That was not what I was going to say. I’m sorry but the thought never crossed my mind,” Bilbo shouted through his house at the retreating back of Gandalf.

One of the dwarfs- Balin if he remembered correctly- paused mid-walk to the dining room his arms laden with bread. “You’re forgiven,” he said with a curt nod and continued on.

Bilbo threw up his hands with a frustrated growl, why was nobody listening to him and why was he sitting back and letting this group of fitly men take over his house?

Was he really that lonely?

An hour later found Bilbo sulking in the corner while the rowdy group feasted on his food. He wouldn’t consider it eating, since they basically shoved food in their mouths and chewed loudly. It was revolting to watch. A few times Bilbo had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gagging. He wanted to send them away but the lonely sad part of him enjoyed the friendly noise of the dwarfs and even Gandalf seemed to enjoy their rough play.

“They’re quite a merry gathering once you get used to them,” Gandalf said over his shoulder to the hobbit in the corner who huffed loudly.

“I don’t want to get used to them, I want them out of my house. They tracked mud all over my carpet, they pillaged my pantry, ruined the plumbing and all of them have ignored every single word out of my mouth. They are rude and I want them gone.”

“My dear boy when you start saying things of interest they shall listen,” Gandalf said with a sly smile.

Bilbo stuttered angrily about to finally give the wizard a well-deserved tongue lashing before a loud knock echoed through his house. The noisy group fell silent each one looking over to the door with wide eyes. Bilbo stood up and walked over, Gandalf following behind like a shadow. The young hobbit opened the door and had to clutch the wood to stay standing as his knee’s started to buckle from under him.

“Thorin Oaken shield, the leader of our company,” Gandalf said with a wide smile.

The large dwarf at the door was regal in every sense of the word. The potential swirled around him like a thick cape and Bilbo decided he would look quite dashing in a crown- preferably white- so it would off-set his long black hair and accent his stunning blue eyes.

“Thorin let me introduce you to Bilbo Baggins.”

The Hobbit stepped aside and let the man through, his jaw hung slightly open. Thorin didn’t sweep past him like all the others; instead he stood at the entranceway and considered the small hobbit. His deep blue eyes repeatedly sweeping over Bilbo. “I thought of as much he looks more like a grocer than a burglar. The wild is not for gentle folk who cannot fight nor defend themselves.”

Bilbo snapped his jaw shut, hissing under his breath. Whatever kingly attributes and the strong potential Thorin had to rule a nation Bilbo pushed away. He’d get nowhere with small mindedness and being rude to his host. Those where not qualities of a king!

Good thing Bilbo was just the man to teach this dwarf a lesson. In fact all of these dwarfs needed a good teaching. He’d polish these rough diamonds until they glittered like stars and oh how they would shine.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

Bilbo chose to ignore the dwarfs as they ignored him. It stopped him from lashing out and was a great fuel for his anger that simmered and bubbled beneath his skin.

 _Rotten, no good, filthy, gold digging, hairy dwarfs_ , Bilbo screamed in his head. In his mind he imagined swinging a chair at each and every one of them and a few good whacks for the wizard too.

They continued to make a mess and treat his sacred home as if it was a muddy playground, doing whatever they choose. It was nice they stacked the dishes, but that was about as helpful as they got. Bilbo resigned himself to the corner again, only this time turning his back as he took deep calming breaths, hoping that if he didn’t see the destruction around him he could ignore it. The loud bangs and crashed didn’t make that possible. The dwarfs eventually settled around the semi-clean table again, large pints of ale in front of them. Bilbo blinked at the mugs wondering where they had all came from. He certainly didn’t own any such filthy and worn-down looking pints. It must be a dwarf thing; to be rude, messy, hairy and carry your own mug.

Bilbo smirked that seemed about right.

Continuing on ignoring the group he decided to soundlessly slip out of the dining room and inspect the kitchen, wishing he hadn’t after. Running a hand over his face the aggravated hobbit let out a shaky breath. He’d be scrubbing every surface for weeks. Returning to the table of dwarfs, Bilbo caught Gandalf unfolding a map and mysteriously handing some key to Thorin. Being tricky like always. Bilbo wasn’t at all surprised to find Thorin was a king, he just thought it was funny the dwarf wanted his throne. Like he would be a fit king in his current state!

“-…with a bit of luck and a vast amount of stealth it can be done,” Gandalf finished as the group simultaneously turned to look at Bilbo.

“I wasn’t listening,” he defended, holding his hands up.

Gandalf smiled widely. “While the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him.”

Bilbo’s jaw dropped. Dragon’s? Who said anything about dragons he thought they were just trying to open their front door and Gandalf had been kind enough to find a spear key and a second entranceway, but dragons?

Gandalf turned to Thorin who was obviously the decision maker. “You asked me to find our fourteenth member and I have chosen Mr. Bilbo Baggins there is a lot more to him than appearance sake. He has a great more to offer than any of you know,” said the wizard slyly looked over at Bilbo who frowned not liking what the old man was hinting at. He wasn’t afraid to attack the elderly wizard, powers or no, to keep his secret safe.

Thorin sighed deeply as if a large burden was placed on his shoulders, and turned around to give the supposed ‘burglar’ another once over. He still thought the hafling to be unimpressive and puny. “Fine, we shall do it your way.”

Gandalf smiled as Balin stood up and handed a large sheet of paper towards the Hobbit. “Here’s your contract.”

Bilbo stuttered and backed up a step. What about the dragon? Was he supposed to be bait? The hobbit berated himself for not paying attention, maybe then he would have known what was going on.

“I don’t think-.”

“Bilbo Baggins your mother taught you better,” Gandalf said loudly. “Are these not honorable and worthy men?”

Bilbo gritted his teeth at the words, now fully aware the wizard did know who-or more what- he was. That thought didn’t settle quite right in his stomach and all of his mother’s warning came flooding back.  ‘ _Never let your heart be stolen. Always judge fairly. Don’t let others know who you are.’_ Of the three rules, he’d just broken two. The hobbit ignored the other dwarfs who looked confused at the wizards words and Thorin whose icy blue eyes were glaring into Bilbo’s head as if to break in and unlock all of his secrets. Bilbo glared right back, surprising the large dwarf before turning back to the gray wizard. Something in the old man’s eyes spoke of blackmail. He had to go on this adventure, or door opening or dragon hunting thing or Gandalf would tell and that was the last thing the Hobbit wanted.

“Yes they are honorable and worthy,” Bilbo answered honestly. He looked down at the contract not even bothering to read it. “Am I allowed to return after this…..journey?”

“After Smaug is taken care of, Erebor is freed and our treasure restored, you many leave and take your share of the gold,” Thorin answered, surprising Bilbo with his lack of gruffness.

Treasure, of course! Well that answered all of his questions. They were after gold. With a defeated sigh, Bilbo walked out of the living room and into his study where he procured a quill and reluctantly signed his name at the bottom. Why? Why was he doing this? Because a wizard was blackmailing him to go treasure hunting. He retuned back to the table and angrily threw the contract onto the table with a glare in Gandalf’s direction.

“I signed it.”

“Pack lightly hobbit,” Thorin called as Bilbo stomped out of the room towards his own, the sound of jovial dwarf laughter following him.

It was easy to imagine punching the smug not-king. If anything Thorin was more like a cantankerous attercop. Damn him and his messy rude brother-in-arms, although lively and brimming with such life it was staggering Bilbo did not take lightly to his kidnapping. These dwarfs and that pesky wizard where forcing him from his home and out into the world. He preferred his maps and books to the outside world any day. With a snarl and a few punches to his pillow Bilbo started meticulously packing his bag.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Bilbo was sore, miserable and still pouting. The pony –Myrtle- was nice enough and kept a slow and steady trot but his body was not suited to the movement and protested. He took to the rear with Gandalf, the strange twin-brothers in front of them constantly joking and laughing while occasionally throwing back glances his way. Bilbo ignored the wizard content to grumble away in his mind and it worked for the first six hours of the long ride until his muscles started to clench. Then his mask of politeness started to slip.

“What do you find so amusing?” Bilbo finally asked as the large group came to a clearing on top of a rocky cliff. The Shire hours behind them.

Fili and Kili exchanged grins. “Nothing,” they replied in unison.

Bilbo didn’t believe them for one second. He dared them to try messing with him.  Dwalin passed the two, large pieces of wood in his hands. “Don’t pick on the little guy. It’s not fair to fight with the helpless.” The three dwarfs chuckled and Bilbo just wanted to punch all three of their smiling faces.

Oh he’d get them later.

The dwarfs efficiently gathered wood, unpacked their mounts and where laying down to rest within an hour. Hungry howls called in the distance, waking Bilbo from his restless sleep. He sat up and looked towards the blazing fire. Fili and Kili where leaning against each other, as Balin rested against a large bolder with Gandalf smoking.

“What was that?”

“Orcs; they hunt parties in the dead of night, slipping in and killing in silence, Quick and quite just with lots of blood” Fili said in an eerie voice as Kili ginned beside him.

Bilbo kept his face blank, but inside he was shaking with fear. There were other things worse than being discovered. Like being ripped to shreds by large monsters.

“You think that’s funny?” Thorin growled. “You think a night raid by Orcs is funny?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Kili said ducking his head in shame as his brother followed his example.

Bilbo spun around, feeling like his heart was about to leap from his chest. The dwarf had scared him but Fili and Kili sobered up at their Uncles words, both looking ashamed of their words as their leader walked away from the warm fire to look out over the cliffs. “You know nothing of the world.”

That was a bit harsh. Bilbo glanced between the two younger dwarfs and their guardian. The boys where just kids, and no matter how hard a life they had it was a bit uncalled for, for Thorin to reprimand them in such a way. The resemblance between the three men was obvious. The small white circles around their brows also helped, but they were only seen by Bilbo. The mark of Kings and grand nobles.

Bilbo heard Balin talking and the rest of the group stirring but his eyes were glued on Thorin. A slight breeze flew up the mountain and ruffled the not-king’s cloak and sent his black hair flaring around his shoulders. Unseen by anyone else Bilbo saw a crown of white atop the man’s head but also a band of red around his throat. Something chained the king and held him back but it wasn’t Bilbo’s place to interfere. He turned back to snuggled back into his blankets and was startled to find the entire company all standing and looking at Thorin as Balin’s voice faded into the night. Bilbo cursed under his breath, he needed to stop ignoring everything. That’s how he gets himself in these situation.

 The air shifted and Bilbo felt their loyalty solidify, all of it leading to one man. The hobbit glanced back at Thorin. His white crowned grew as the red band thickened. It was a troubling sight …..but not his problem.

All he needed to do was finish this adventure and then go home.

But something continued to nag at the back of his mind. His fingers itched and words threatened to bubble from his lips. Bilbo shared a look with Gandalf as he settled back in his blankets. This not-king would get no were fast and Bilbo was the only one who could push him towards his goal and help mold him into the king he should be. It made sense why Gandalf wanted him to come along.

The hobbit fell asleep with a smile on his face. Training Thorin would be his great pleasure. It was almost fun to get a rise out of the dwarf. Maybe this journey wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought.


	4. chapter 4

Dwarf training started bright and early the next morning. Bilbo was up with the sun and already soaking the fire. Stealthily he crept over to the sleeping forms of Kili and Fili grinning the entire way. Oddly enough Gandalf was up and still smoking barely giving a glance to the silent hobbit. As he approached the brothers, Bilbo dug some red and blue berries out of his pocket. He had been slowly gathering supplies as they traveled and had found a thicket of berries a few minutes’ walk away. In Fili’s hair and beard he smeared the blond locks dark blue while Kili’s dark black hair was colored light red. Bilbo stepped back with a smile, they’d be surprised to find their hair colors swapped and the best part was if they didn’t have the sense to wash out the berry juice soon it’d stain!

Chuckling Bilbo moved onto Dwalin, who had been especially rude to the hobbit. So in return he had a devilish plan. None of his tricks included pain, or even total humiliation, he just wanted to knock them all down a peg or two. Being humble was an attribute of the strong. Bilbo took in a deep breath and let the true world swirl behind his eyes. The earth glowed, showing the true strength and potential of each growing plant, bush and tree. The Mountains where thumbing with growth and energy. Bilbo turned his gaze to the large sleeping dwarf in front of him. Dwalin was a fine warrior and best of use when loyally following a king, and although Thorin was a great leader he had yet to prove himself a king. Dwalin doubted the quest but had little less to even dream of.

“You are the judger and the executer?” Gandalf commented.

Bilbo didn’t turn around or even give the wizard anymore of his time. “Whatever misbeliefs you have I do not have unforeseen powers. I can only see the potential. They all have such great destinies but their doubt is slowly clouding it.”

Bilbo left Dwalin and instead headed to his horse. He loosened the all of the straps. The dwarf would later fall off his mount. Satisfied with his own batch of pay back Bilbo settled back into his blankets, but not before glaring over at Gandalf. That wizard was next!

-/-/-/-/-/-

The company of dwarfs was awoken with the terrified screams of Fili and Kili, Thorin jumped to his feet and had his sword unsheathed in seconds, Dwalin close at his heals. Everyone turned and stared at the brothers who were clutching their hair with shock. Balin and Oin where the first to chuckle and soon the whole group was laughing. It was music to Bilbo’s ears. Sure they had partied and celebrated the night before at his house but this playful laughter seemed to lift the heavy fog looming around the group.

Bilbo patted himself on the back. He’d just hit two birds with one stone. The brothers would get their payback and since the dye had stained their hair, the group would have a small reminder of cheer.

“Pack up,” Thorin’s voice boomed through the laughter. The hobbit frowned as the company quickly sobered up and went about hastily packing and mounting their ponies.

Why was Thorin so against fun? The not-king shot Fili and Kili twin glares as they mumbled unhappily about their new hair. Which was odd since obviously they didn’t voluntarily change their hair color. The halfling wondered how long it would take them to realize it was him. As Thorin sat tall and ready on his horse the group scrambled around. Thorin dared to glare at Bilbo as if his eyes could force the hobbit to move any faster. When Dwalin slipped off his horse, laughter bubbled through the group once more.

Bilbo decided to make the company laugh at least once a day. As his mother always said laughter was the best medicine for heartache.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thorin bellowed.

Enough was enough. Thorin may have been the leader, he may have been an exiled King but he was just as mortal as the rest of them and Bilbo was going to remind him of just that. Sucking in all his courage Bilbo stepped forward. Things were about to change.

“Get down off your high horse and help us,” Bilbo commanded.

The group fell silent, every one freezing in place to stare open mouthed at the small hobbit. Bilbo tugged at his green waist coat before meeting Thorin’s eyes straight on.

“What did you say?”

“I know you heard me Thorin Oakensheild. A good ruler helps his subjects personally. Being the leader isn’t just about carrying all the burdens and shoving us aside. It is your job to encourage us and be fair and courteous. I still don’t know where or what we are doing but having you for a king would be a disastrous. You have showed no qualities of a king.”

Thorin glared down at Bilbo, stunned by the halfling’s words and unable to come up with a comeback. His pale skin flushed as the words replayed in his head. Pride had him gripping the leather reins harder while another part of him whispered the hobbit was right. His eyes flickered around the company and to his dismay a few dwarfs where nodding to themselves. Thorin jumped down from his mount and stormed towards the hobbit. He reached the halfling and with a mighty yank pulled the small man towards him by his collar.

“You have no clue what I have gone through. I am trying to restore the rightful home of my people.”

Bilbo glared back at Thorin, not even putting up a fight. “You will get no were using fear and intimidation. What use is a king when his subjects are too scared to voice their opinions?”

Thorin dropped the halfling like he was a hot iron and stepped back. His blue eyes once again flickering over his company. No one would meet his eyes. The not-king turned on his heel his cape swirling around him. Without a word he disappeared into the forest.

“Ye shouldn’t have said that laddie,” Balin said after a moments of tense silence.

Bilbo turned to the white bearded dwarf. “I said nothing that wasn’t true. He needed to know. Being a strong ruler isn’t just about physical or mental strength.”

_Caring and love are important too._

-/-/-/-/-/-

When Thorin finally returned he had a handful of green berries to which he silently handed to Fili and Kili. Bilbo frowned, now they could wash out their dyes. The group continued on, tensely talking and casting glances at their leader as he stiffly rode in the front.

“You passed sound judgment,” Gandalf mumbled beside Bilbo.

Bilbo glanced sideways at the wizard, hating that he had to look up. “I am not perfect. I make mistakes and I know I’m a coward but his potential…..he’s slowly poisoning himself.”

The wizard cocked his head to the side and for a moment Bilbo thought the brothers fell silent to listen before they returned to their own conversation. It was bad enough having the wizard know but if the brothers found out, his secret wouldn’t be a secret much longer.

“He’s chained with anger,” Bilbo said as he wrapped a hand around his own neck. “It fuels him and makes him great, but I’m afraid when all his anger is gone he’ll be just a used out shell.”

“How very wise of you Mr. Baggins,” Gandalf said with twinkling of his eyes.

_‘In truth the anger will just be replaced with something else like greed, envy or worse,’_ Bilbo thought not wanting to voice the truth. In any of those cases Thorin would be lost. Bilbo glanced up and looked at the straight back of the dwarf king leading the odd group of men. His heart skipped a beat for a brief second. Shaking his head Bilbo frowned, he wouldn’t let Thorin waste his potential, because it was too great.

Telling himself it was just because of his gifts and no other reason, Bilbo refused to look into any other possibility on why he wanted to be around Thorin.  The true reason why he pushed a stranger to become a better man. When all was said and done he’d just slip into the night and disappear like he was never there. That’s what was best.

Bilbo didn’t feel very wise nor brave. He felt used and abused. Tiredly his shoulder slumped with a sigh. This was going to be a long journey.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next week passed in the same fashion. Bilbo would point out that Thorin wasn’t very kingly and the dwarf would sometimes storm away or angrily shout back. The company soon got used to their arguments and soon ignored them. Fili and Kili had struck up a tentative friendship with the hobbit, wearily respectful of his punishments. Bofur- the dwarf with the oddly winged hat- surprised Bilbo one night by offering to teach the halfling self-defense.

By the third night it was painfully obvious Bilbo would not be handy in hand-to-hand combat. Bofur finally decided Bilbo should use throwing knives. He excelled at it, much to the entire companies amusements. Apparently most of them bet he wouldn’t be able to even hit the target.

On those nights Thorin would join the group critiquing the hobbit on his form and aim. He let the snide comments slide and soaked in the useful information. Lowering himself to a humble position endeared himself to the dwarfs and set small bonds with each of them. He learned Bombur loved to cook; it was his joy in life. Fili and Kili thought he was Trickster god and even came to him for a few of their own pranks. Even Dwalin gave the hobbit a bit more respect.

It was raining one day, no pouring down buckets would be a better term. The group was solemn and drenched. Wet people didn’t make happy people. On the only brightside Bilbo could find, they were all taking baths. Which was be a huge improvement over their usual smell. He wasn’t sure if it was a dwarf thing but for the entire week none of them bathed. Bilbo had taken to stuffing herbs into their sacks and armor when they weren’t paying attention if only just to make the smell bearable.

“Gandalf can’t you make the rain stop?” Dori called over the downpour, voicing everyone else’s thoughts. Except Thorin who looked as stoic and uncaring as always.

“It’s raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done,” Gandalf shot back with a bit of irritation lacing his words. “If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard.”

Bilbo perked up in his saddle. “Are there other wizards?” Maybe they could exchange Gandalf for one of them.

“There are five of us,” Gandalf replied. “Sauramon the white who is the greatest wizard of our time, then there are two blue wizard and Radagast the brown.”

“Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?” Bilbo questioned not even bothering to hide his feeling about the old man. It was no secret Bilbo resented the gray wizard. In front of him Kili and Fili ducked their heads and chuckled.

“I think he’s a very great wizard, a bit strange in his own way but-…”

Bilbo’s thoughts trailed in a different direction as Gandalf rambled on about his wizard friend. The hobbit choose to rather look around the lush wet forest as they slowly trotted on.

“Bilbo are you listening?”

Startled from his thoughts Bilbo tugged harshly on the reins of Myrtle causing the horse to rear up. Splashing mud all over the gray wizard in question. Bilbo chuckled at the sight of mud sliding down Gandalf’s pointed hat to splat onto his lap. A few splatters of mud had even gotten into his graying beard.

“Brown suits you,” Bilbo said after a few tense moments. Not sure what else to say but pleased he had finally gotten the wizard back, even if he hadn’t planned it. The company chuckled at the sight of the muddy wizard and Bilbo checked daily laughter off his list.

“Save me from the fools of a Took,” Gandalf grumbled as he attempted to rub the mud for his beard. It just ended up smearing everywhere.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo didn’t get to talk to Gandalf after the mud incident which was a good thing because the wizard looked like he wanted to strangle the smug hobbit, who rode with a large smile on his pudgy face for two days as the terrain and scenery changed around them. They no longer traveled through straight roads through forests but soon started climbing up the windy mountains across rocky landscapes. Bilbo finally got accustomed to riding Myrtle and learned if he moved with the rhythm of the pony he was less sore when they stopped for dinner. He also found that since he was still in the rear of the company, sometimes he could slip off his pony and run to collect some berries or wild herbs and run back to his pony and none of the dwarves where the wiser.

Thorin stopped the company two hours from sunset. The not-king shot Bilbo a look as if daring the hobbit to question his authority. Bilbo chuckled under his breath but nodded back to Thorin. The dwarf would here no complaints from him.

“We’ll rest here tonight, Fili, Kili gather and watch the ponies.”

As they got closer to their destination, which Bilbo was still a bit unsure of; his dreams became filled with fire and gold. He dreamed of a young man fighting against a white monster as gold trickled from open wounds like blood. In a dark hole in the ground flames flickered around a golden cavern and a colossal purple and green scaled beast, the size of a tower, with vast wings barded at the end with silver spikes held him in its sharp claws and stroked the hobbit like some pet. Whispering ‘my precious,’ as his red serpent tongue flicked against Bilbo’s face. The dragons’ massive eyes where the size of a shield and yellow as the gold it guarded, watching the hobbit like a hawk. On the other side of the room, lying innocently on a chest, a single gem glittered like the stars, calling to the hobbit, begging him to save it from the terrible monster. Struggle as he might the hobbit could not escape the dragons grasp and sliced his arms and hands in the process to bleed gold onto the floor. He needed to save the gem, to give the gem to his king. The same king who was fighting death at the moment. Bilbo would always wake up in a cold sweat breathing heavily and terrified his vision was real.

“Oin, Gloin gather some wood,” Thorin commanded as he walked towards a burnt down house, Gandalf close at his heels. Bilbo ignored both men. Lately they had been arguing more then he and the king bickered, which made it nice for the hobbit since all of Thorin’s icy glares where mainly for the wizard and not him.

“I’m going crazy,” Bilbo muttered under his breath.

Fili and Kili turned at his admittance, grinning like a pair of cats that had cornered a bird.

“Well Mr. Boggins-,” Fili began.

“We’ve certainly thought so-,” Kili ended as they walked off laughing and collecting the other companies ponies.

Bilbo opened his mouth as a rough hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned surprised to see Bofur ginning at him. “Let ‘m be lad. We let ‘m have their fun when they can. Life ain’t been easy for any of us especially ‘em.”

Bilbo closed his mouth and nodded. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that they were still so young. The hobbit moved to help Bombur and Balin cook. The dwarves where always amazed when he pulled out fresh herbs from his pockets that he had collected on that days ride. It only confirmed to them that Bilbo Baggins was a great burglar. Gandalf stomped through the company, startling all of the men. He looked ready to raise hell and take on the dragon himself.

“Where are you going?” Bilbo asked. He might not fully respect the meddling wizard but magic was very useful and the hobbit felt a bit uneasy that said magic was storming off.

“To seek the company of the only one who’s got enough sense in this company,” Gandalf growled as he walked off.

Bilbo looked over to Balin, figuring since the dwarf was brimming with potential council and wisdom he would be the person Gandalf sought out. Balin looked like he held the same opinion but didn’t seem happy about talking to the grumpy wizard.

“And who’s that?” Bilbo called.

“Myself,” Gandalf shouted as he walked off into the cragedy forest behind them.

“What got his kickers in a twist?” Bilbo muttered to the older dwarf.

“I do not meddle in the affairs of wizards or Dragons,” Balin said as Oin and Gloin returned with their fire wood and started to make a fire. “For I am small and crushable.”

The dwarf’s words cracked a smile on the tense hobbits lips but his posture remained ridged.

Gandalf didn’t return as the sun set and night fell upon the group. Only the flickering flames of the fire alit the night as the cloudy sky blocked out the moon. The small hobbit felt something…..wrong. It made him edgy and nervous. He started pacing along the fire, throwing glances toward the forest. The hours passed and still nothing, the group must have also felt it because no one else bothered to sleep. Something was wrong, something was off and Bilbo couldn’t pin-point what. It didn’t help that Thorin glared at him from across the fire and all the other dwarves silently watched him; taking much amusement from his nervous pacing.

“I’m certain pacing is not proper for the gentle folk,” Thorin mocked.

Bilbo ignored the not-king as the feeling of wrong grew; it swirled inside of his gut like a parasite making him feel ill and terrified.  The poor hobbit couldn’t figure out what was wrong but he knew it was from the forest, which were Fili and Kili where. Oh starts above, the wrongness was near the brothers! Where was Gandalf? Could he save them? Hobbits where such small creatures and Bilbo didn’t have any magic or fighting skills, but he couldn’t leave the brothers, not when they were just becoming friends. But what could he do?

Bofur approached the hobbit that looked on the verge of tears. He handed the small man two bowls of soup. “Here, do me a favor, take these to the lads.”

Bilbo nodded curtly and rushed towards the forest like someone had a lit his tailcoat from under him. Bofur turned to the company, who chuckled fondly at the odd habits of their burglar. “He’s an odd one ain’t he?”

“Aye but he keeps the mood light and the king distracted,” Balin said as he leaned back and looked up into the night sky.

Bilbo dashed into the forest, searching for the linked potential between the brothers. They were like two trees that had grown too close together and over the years became one. His eyes darted all around the darkened forest until he spotted them standing stone still, starting at the grazing ponies. A sigh of relief relaxed his shoulders as he approached. They were alive and well. Bilbo walked up with a smile, ignoring the still present uneasiness and handed them their bowls of stew. Instead of taking the bowls they continued starring at the ponies.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“We’ve encountered a slight problem,” Kili admitted. “We were supposed to be watching the ponies.”

“We had sixteen but now we only have fourteen,” Fili finished.

Bilbo sagged looking over the ponies. “That’s not good, not good at all. Should we go get Thorin?”

“No,” Fili and Kili hissed in unison turning on the hobbit with desperate eyes.

“We’ve messed up once.”

“Let’s not worry him anymore.”

Bilbo did not like the pleading looks the brothers gave him. He still thought they should tell Thorin, who would probably be better at figuring out these kinds of things and it would give him great practice. On the other hand the young princes also needed the practice. Bilbo sighed again hating his ‘gift,’ despising that although he was trembling to his toes he stayed firmly at the princes side –unable to leave- because that’s where he belonged and if Thorin could learn some manners and become bearable to be around Bilbo knew that was his rightful place. Merely a pretty accessory to accent the power and grace of the true royalty who were currently pleading at him with large eyes. Some days –like today- it truly sucked to be him.

“What did you two have in mind?” He’d give in…..but just this once. At least that’s what the hobbit repeated in his head. Knowing fully well they had found his weakness and by the shared smile he knew they knew it too.

They grinned and each took a bowl, shoveling the food as they led him deeper into the forest and away from help. The uneasy feeling intensified as they walked forward and the brothers led him to a fallen tree that had been pushed by the looks of it and by something enormous. Loud stamping and the whining of a pony alerted the three as they ducked behind the fallen tree and peeked over just as a monster approached. Bilbo covered his mouth to stop himself from gagging. Whatever it was it was huge, fat, almost naked and wrong. Oh so very wrong! He didn’t like it, not one bit and the hobbit desperately wanted to run in the opposite direction of the monster that was carrying a wiggling pony under each arm muttering about ‘mutton,’ proving it was stupid too.

His unwavering loyalty to the royal family kept him steadfast. He couldn’t run even if his life depended on it. Such was the honor and the glory of an accessory. Bilbo Baggins cursed Gandalf under his breath; this is why he shouldn’t have left. Then he wouldn’t have met the broken royal family and their loyal guards and become attached. Forming bonds was how he’d lose himself. His mother warned him, once he bonded with his chosen royal family Bilbo would be physically unable to ever leave them.

“It’s a mountain troll,” Kili said with excitement.

Bilbo shot a glance to the dark haired prince, partly wondering about his sanity, but he was related to Thorin so that was questionable. “Well I think it’s going to eat the ponies, so we have to do something,” Bilbo hissed.

“You go, you’re our burglar,” Fili said with a cheeky grin as the brothers tried to push him towards the campfire of the troll. Bilbo planted his feet and refused to budge. The brothers strained to move him as he smirked. Little known fact, hobbits can plant their large feet and can become almost unmovable. The two of them couldn’t even make him budge. He ginned as they gave up.

“First off, this is terrible planning on your parts,” Bilbo reprimanded in a hushed voice. “If you want your Uncle to stop treating you like children start acting like adults. I may be a ‘burglar’ but how will I free the ponies without a weapon. I don’t carry one on my person.”

Fili looked down before sheepishly handing Bilbo one of his own knives. Bilbo took the knife but wasn’t even done with his lecture. No these two were going to get it. He was quite positive they would have pushed him towards the camp and ran for Thorin. Not that he could blame them the not-king could be quite intimidating when he chose and being his nephews must be demanding, but they were also princes. And this was his life too.

“What about back up? We have no idea how many trolls there are. How do we know we can handle them all and they are three times our size, one could step on me like a bug” Bilbo turned to Kili. “Let’s start with what do you know about trolls?”

Kili paused for a moment before talking. “They’re slow and stupid…….. and they turn into stone in the sunlight.”

Bilbo looked at the brothers and then emphasized looking up at the moon that was making its way back down to the horizon. It would almost be light soon since the summer nights where short. Kili smiled and looked at Fili who nodded.

“A distraction,” they said in unison.

Bilbo nodded glad they had gotten that. But there was still something else. “How do we distract them?”

They turned on him again this time. Bilbo wanted to reach out and bonk their heads together at their cheeky grins. Those boys would be the death of him, if Thorin didn’t glare him to an early grave first.

“I’ll scout out the trolls if you two go get Thorin and the other dwarfs and quietly meet me back here,” they nodded and rushed off through the thicket leaving the hobbit with two empty bowls, a knife and a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Why did he think this was going to end badly? _Because it is_ , a small part of his mind whispered back. The hobbit shook his head and tip-toed towards the campfire. He shuttered as he neared. It reeked of wrongness, but he couldn’t go back. Bilbo peeked into the campsite. Three ugly trolls sat around a large campfire with a rusty boiling pot and to the right and behind them the ponies where put in a tiny roped off square.  Bilbo watched the troll’s converse until he heard the approach of the company.

“There are three of them,” Bilbo said before Thorin could open his mouth and demand the answer. “The ponies are roped in the back.

“Let’s charge them,” Dwalin said with sword raised, a few other dwarfs mirrored his excitement on rushing a group of large Trolls.

Bilbo looked over at Fili and Kili before looking back at the sky again. This was their chance to make a good impression on Thorin, not only as his heirs but as his capable nephews. He smiled as they interrupted.

“That’s too risky,-” Kili said as all heads turned towards the brothers, Thorin looked thoughtful but didn’t protest.

“One of us could get hurt or captured-,” Fili said.

“We should distract them until the sunrises-,” Kili cut in.

“And then they’ll turn to stone,” Fili finished with a wide grin.

Thorin nodded, his eyes flickering to the hobbit and then back to this nephews and then the campfire with the trolls.  He was impressed with their planning; it made sense and would have the smallest damage margin. He was pleased they were also acting like the princes he knew they were meant to be. “What shall we do then?” Thorin asked.

Fili and Kili’s eyes widened as they looked at their uncle and the group of men, ready to take their orders. They shared a look.

“First off we get another pony,” Kili started as Ori rushed off to retrieve a mount. “When one of the trolls hears it, we lead him away.”

“And take care of him away from the others. Maybe we can lure a second one out but if not we start making noises on opposite sides of the camp. With the group spilt up I’m sure seven of us can take on one troll each and if not we can just stall for time until the sun comes up.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Gloin said with pride in his voice.

“What about the ponies?” Balin asked.

Fili and Kili turned to Bilbo who held two bowls in on hand and a knife in the other. “Our fine burglar shall take care of them.”

The group quickly dispersed as Ori returned with the squealing mount and just as Kili predicted one of the trolls heard the pony and quickly got up to fetch it’s meal. Bilbo heard it thunder off and quickly disposed of. The group then split up and started making loud noises on either side of the camp and just like Fili had said the trolls each got up. That was his cue. As softly as Bilbo could manage he crept past the trolls as they moved into the forest to investigate the odd noises. He ran up to the frightened ponies quietly shushing them as he hurriedly tried to saw the thick rope with Fili’s knife. Once freed the ponies dashed back to the heard, leaving Bilbo alone in the campsite listening to the trolls roar as they fell and the triumphant yells of the dwarf company.

Thorin burst into the campsite striding towards Bilbo with a brilliant smile on his face as the sun slowly rose behind him. The sight took Bilbo’s breath away. The golden ray’s haloed Thorin’s hair and alit his bright blue eyes. It was in that moment Bilbo realized he had broken all three of his mother’s rules become sometime during the last two weeks he had gone and fallen in love with the dwarf king.

“With your help halfling we will get back my Arkenstone and restore my kingdom back to its former glory,” Thorin said with a grin as he clasped Bilbo on the shoulder

Bilbo tightly smiled back, biting his lip to keep from voicing his words. There was no getting back the Arkenstone for Thorin because Bilbo was already at his side and planed never to be apart again. This was his call and Thorin was leading him to his beacon, the jewel that would finally give Bilbo the power to grant Thorin his kingdom back. To fight the darkness off with the purest of lights.

“Just don’t steal anything,” Thorin said seriously. “Especially _my_ Arkenstone.”

Bilbo almost screamed into the not-kings face feeling all the warmth that was in his chest slowly seep away into a deeper place as his anger flared. Before any kingdom could be won, first they needed to work on manners.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
